The Computer and Electronics Core is an integral part of this SCOR program. It provides support to all the projects of the SCOR and to the Human Assessment and Biostatistics Core (Core C). The Core fulfills the following roles: a) development of specialized software; b) support and training of users in use of specialized, custom-made software and specialized packages; c) provision of continuing maintenance of laboratory devices; d) provision of bioengineering liaison; e) new research to develop new technology to support the SCOR's goals. The Core has an experience computer analyst as it major staff member who is thoroughly familiar with the projects of the SCOR and has been involved in developing technology that makes our projects feasible. These include, in particularly, techniques for sophisticated image analysis that are used in Projects 01 and 03 and techniques for on-line monitoring for sleep in Project 04. The Core works closely with the Human Assessment and Biostatistical Core in support of the human clinical projects (01 and 05).